Ill tempered Cat
by neko-nya
Summary: Dino takes in a stray cat one day and somehow, this act of kindness turns into an unexpectedly troublesome and life-threatening experience, how will he survive? Cat!Hibari, D18 oneshot.


Ill-tempered Cat

It was a normal day like any other when Dino Cavallone was walking around his neighborhood and came across a little bird singing the strangest song. Deciding to follow it, he ended up stumbling onto a little cat. Seeing that the cat showed no sign of awareness towards his presence, being an animal lover, he took a closer look just to admire the feline a bit. But upon closer inspection, he found that the cat was sporting a rather painful looking wound to his abdomen. Squatting down, he asked the cat anxiously, "hey, can you hear me?"

There was a slight shuffle on the cat's part but no other reply.

Never one to leave hurt animals or people behind, he chewed on his lower lip, "hang on, I'm bringing you to Romano, he'll know how to treat this." Picking up the cat, he hurriedly made his way home.

* * *

Despite being slightly shocked at the arrival of the cat, Dino's right-hand man began disinfecting and wrapping the wound while the blond watched from the side. "I wonder how he got that, did he get into a fight? …such a little cat…"

The stinging sensation to his front caused the cat's eyes to snap open. Giving a hiss, he began struggling, pulling tonfas out of nowhere, he attacked. Romario gulped and turned over to the blond, "Boss, a little help here?" Dino gave a start before rushing to help the other man hold the feline down.

"Where did those even come from!? Why does a cat have tonfas!? Oi, it's alright, we're just treating the wound! Calm down!" Hissing and scratching, eventually, the cat worn himself out and was finally too tired to fight back. Covered in bruises and scratch marks, Dino laughed softly to himself as he looked down at the cat which had fallen asleep, "well, I'm sure he won't have any troubles getting better at this rate. What a lively micino…do you think his owner's worried? Well he must be if his cat's missing…"

Romario adjusted his glasses, he'd have to get a new pair seeing that the cat had somehow managed to scratch the glass during his struggle, "Boss, he's probably a stray…getting into fights and such, that's pretty standard for living on the streets."

The blond perked up at this, "wouldn't that mean I'm allowed to keep him then? Va bene, now that we've finished wrapping up il micino, I believe it's time to wrap ourselves up, don't you, Romario?"

* * *

When his eyes opened, he found himself lying on a very comfortable surface. Looking around, he found himself in a house, a large house at that. He remembered struggling against someone, for what, he didn't know, but looking down at the bandages wrapped around him, he figured they were a pretty good indication. Was he still in Namimori? Who'd patrol if he wasn't? He frowned, that'd never do. If he wasn't around, the order of Namimori would never be properly sustained.

Deciding to find out where he was, he got off the couch and began exploring the house, tonfas out and ready to attack anyone that got in his way. From what he presumed to be the kitchen, he could smell food, not the normal meals he got, but something more foreign… Soundlessly stepping into the kitchen, he watched the chef suspiciously and sniffed the air. Tomatoes, there were definitely tomatoes being cooked. A moment later, the chef turned around with a start and began speaking in a different language, paying no heed to the weapons in his hands, "che cosa? Un micino in la mia cucina? …oh, sei il suo gatto no? Hai fame? Ecco, per tu, buon appetito!"

He had no idea what the man was saying but a plate of pasta was placed onto the table in front of him and the chef left happily calling for someone. He looked down at the plate and grabbed the fork, experimentally twirling it in the long strands of noodles before taking a bite. Despite it not matching his taste completely, he found himself eating it hungrily anyways.

A moment later, another person entered the room. "You're awake! Romario, he really woke up! And he's eating pasta!" He raised a brow at the accented Japanese and spared a glance over to the blond. Undeterred, the stranger made his way towards him with a smile on his face, "so how are you feeling, micino?"

Ignoring the man, he continued eating.

The other appeared slightly taken aback by his action, "H-hey, it's rude to ignore people, you know!? Anyways, we have to check your wound, it was pretty bad from yesterday so, try not to struggle so much this time, hm?"

* * *

Despite the other's sincere request, the second they got close enough, he attacked them. As a result, they were all kicked out of the kitchen by the chef. And in the end, after a tough battle, they all ended up getting their bandages reapplied and he ended up fending people away from what he'd turned into 'his side' of the living room. Dino frowned and picked up his phone to call his animal-expert friend, "Tsuna?"

The boy's house was full of animals, cats, dogs, there was even a cow. If anyone would know what to do with an ill-tempered stray cat, it would be Tsuna. _"Dino-san? What's wrong? You sound out of breath."_

"I have a question for you, actually…remember that time you took in that stray cat?"

"_Gokudera-kun? What about him? …please stop playing so roughly, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! Lambo, put that down!"_

"_Lambo-san can do whatever he wants!"_

There was a lot of barking and hissing in the background. "…Tsuna, are _you_ alright?"

"_I'm fine! They just play rough sometimes, that's all. Yamamoto doesn't know his own strength and Gokudera-kun, well they're just like that."_

Yamamoto was a large, generally happy dog with an abnormal liking towards baseballs that the Sawada family took in awhile back. And Gokudera was a stray cat they found a few months back, apparently he'd been thrown out by his previous nine owners so when he became attached to the boy, he began to affectionately call him 'Tenth'. As for Lambo, the calf that randomly appeared in their house one day, he didn't know where it came from, neither did Tsuna, but no one ever bothered to ask.

"_Tenth! Are you on the phone? Who's on the phone!?"_

"_Is someone coming over to play? Do you think they'll want to play baseball?"_

"_Get baseball out of your head for once, stupid baseball mutt!"_

"_Someone's visiting Lambo-san?"_

"_Obviously they're visiting the Tenth, stupid cow!"_

"_Gokudera-kun, no dynamites in the house!"_

Dino laughed as he listened to the chaos that was the Sawada household. "Sounds like you've got your hands full right now, should I call back later?"

"_N-no, it's fine Dino-san, you had a question?"_

"Yea, I kind of have a stray cat in my house right now and he's fending off people from the living room," he gave a laugh, "he's a surprisingly good fighter…I found him yesterday and took him in but he's been like this since he woke up; doesn't seem very social towards anyone."

"_You took in a stray cat? Um…well, I'd probably give him some room to calm down first since he might still be scared and trying to figure things out. Then approach him slowly…make sure he knows that you mean him no harm and try to let him get used to you…I'm not sure how else to word this, but that's basically what I tried. Just don't rush anything, take things slowly, he might get more agitated if you don't."_

"Got it, thanks Tsuna!"

"_Good luck, Dino-san."_

* * *

So, after an hour, he tried approaching the cat slowly, but that failed miserably so he retreated back to his room to grab his whip and went back to the living room for round two. The brunette immediately pounced at him and the two ended up fighting until they were both too worn out to continue. It was only then that the cat let him into 'his side' of the room. The blond gave a tired sigh and plopped down onto the couch next to him, "I guess the 'take it slow and easy' way doesn't really work with you, does it? You really are a snarky cat…but now that we got _that_ out of the way, micino, I believe this is where we introduce ourselves. Do you have a name?"

The cat didn't reply.

Not put off by the other's coldness, he sighed, "…fine, I guess I'll start. Dino Cavallone, Italian, head of the Cavallone family, this is my house in Japan and…yea, that sounds about right. Can you at least tell me your name?"

He remained silent.

Amber eyes looked away in slight exasperation, "…if you don't answer me I'll have to make up a name for you like…Felino or Flubsy or something…I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not very good at naming things. Can you speak, micino?"

Defiantly staring him in the eye, the cat frowned, "I'll bite you to death."

The blond blinked, then he laughed in relief, "oh good, so you _can _talk! I was getting worried for a moment there. So you have a name, right? That little bird kept saying 'Hibari' over and over again when I found you, so should I assume that that's your name?"

Gray eyes blinked as he perked up slightly at the mention of the bird, "bird?"

"Yea, little yellow guy, kept singing this one song over and over again. He's the reason I found you. So I guess you could say a little bird told me where you were."

The cat stared at him with disdain as he laughed at his own joke until finally, he muttered, "Hibari Kyouya…"

Amber eyes glanced down at him, "Kyouya, hm? That's a nice name," the Italian smiled and petted him, or so he tried. Being stroked the wrong way, Hibari immediately hissed and attacked the other and so, another brawl was started.

* * *

The next day, Dino took on the task of brushing the cat's tangled fur. Much to his delight, Hibari didn't put up much of a struggle and sat obediently on the couch…until he started brushing. He watched as the cat's tail bristled as the brush got caught on the other's fur and a moment later, the brunet had turned around and launched himself at the don.

And a bit after that horrible experience, Hibari went exploring. Wandering in and out of the many rooms aimlessly, he poked his head into the room with the largest doors on the upper floor and found it full of the blonde's scent. Wrinkling his nose with a frown, he walked inside and began looking around. There was a large bed in the middle and a desk pushed neatly to the side. Despite the expensive looking art hanging off the walls, the room was overall uneventful. That is, until he noticed the doors on both sides of the room. Moving towards them, he found that one of them led to the bathroom while the other led to a walk-in closet. And when he was satisfied with his findings, he decided to take a nap and discovered that the blonde's bed proved to be more comfortable than the couch.

So that night, Dino was extremely surprised and partly delighted to find the cat crawling into bed after him and kicking him off to the side. "If you wake me, I'll bite you to death."

The blond blinked, no longer knowing whether he was supposed to be happy or not.

* * *

After a few days of having to fight to get into the living room, he was mildly surprised when he wasn't attacked for once after stepping into the room, carrying a plate of pasta with him after the cat hadn't shown up at the dinner table. "Kyouya, are you alright? Aren't you hungry? You didn't come for dinner."

The cat looked at the food and sniffed, tail flickering irritably, "I don't want to eat that stuff."

Dino looked down at the plate and blinked, "what's wrong with it? I love pasta…" after a moment of thought, he perked up, "oh, could it be that Kyouya's used to eating Japanese cuisine? The chef already prepared this though…tell you what, you eat this tonight, and I'll ask him to prepare something more to your liking tomorrow, how does that sound? È giusto?"

At first, the blonde's random inserts of Italian words and phrases bothered him, but by now, he found himself barely noticing it. Giving another distasteful sniff, he accepted the plate and began twirling the spaghetti around the fork, a habit he'd picked up after discovering that stabbing at the noodles didn't work very well. "…if it's the same thing again tomorrow, I'll bite you to death."

The Italian merely smiled as he sat and watched him eat.

* * *

The next day, he opened the front door and was about to head out when someone's voice called out to him, "Kyouya? Are you going out?" He turned and glanced indifferently at the blond. "I guess you're sick of being coped up inside…you know where you're going, right? You won't get lost?"

He glared at the other, ears twitching in annoyance, "Namimori is my territory."

Dino laughed and nodded, "just make sure you get home in time for dinner then. Be careful!"

Giving a huff, he turned and walked out the door.

And later, he returned with a little yellow bird on his head, just in time for dinner.

* * *

The cat scowled when one day, the blond smelt of other animals. When the other noticed that he was refusing to walk anywhere near him, he frowned, "Kyouya, why are you avoiding me?"

Hibari wrinkled his nose and hissed, "You smell like an herbivore."

Dino shot him a confused look, "An herbivore? Do you mean like a cow? I went over to Tsuna's today and they have a cow so maybe Lambo's scent rubbed off on me…?"

The cat held his sleeve over his nose, "I hate mingling, only herbivores mingle…"

"Mingling? I went to Tsuna's, does that constitute as mingling?"

"Go take a shower," the tonfas came out, "you stink. Make sure you use soap."

"Alright, alright! I get it! I'm sorry if I hurt your nose, micino, I'll go take a shower now if it'll please you that much." He raised his hands up in defeat and made his way upstairs, remembering his conversation with the brunet.

"_Dino-san, did you happen to take in a cat with black hair? He has a bird flying around him at times."_

"_Hm? That sounds like Kyouya."_

"_Oh, so you did take him in…"_

"_Do you know of him?"_

"_Yea, he's a stray that usually hangs around my school…I don't know why but he likes that school a lot, he even patrols the place. And he used to beat people up with his tonfas for their lunches too…he wasn't there for a couple days and lately, he hasn't been taking people's food so I was wondering if you'd taken him in."_

"_Randomly attacks people with tonfas…? That's definitely Kyouya, I never knew he was that fond of your school though, I guess he did tell me that Namimori was his territory…"_

"_That cat…he really doesn't like people."_

"_I've noticed, oh well, I don't mind, as long as he's there for dinner."_

On his way to the bathroom, he sniffed his sleeve, "I don't get it…what's an herbivore supposed to smell like anyways?"

* * *

Trouble came when a contact of the blonde's dropped by for a visit. He was an older man with an arrogant look to him. Hair grayed and expensive suit looking freshly pressed, he was sitting on the couch and looking around the place when he spotted him. He got up and made his way towards the cat, "oh? You've got yourself a cat? What breed is he? How long have you had him?"

Dino smiled almost ruefully, "I'm not sure what breed he is actually, he's only been here for a couple weeks now."

The man looked shocked and stopped in his tracks, "What? Did you adopt him? You couldn't possibly have picked up a stray! Why don't you get yourself a _real _cat, a Persian or Burmese or something! Strays are nothing but filthy disease carriers."

Hibari felt his hair rising as he hissed, "I'll bite you to death, stupid herbivore."

Before his attack could land, he felt the blonde's whip restraining him, "Kyouya, don't attack guests!"

The man had taken several steps back in fright, "nothing but an ill-tempered stray! You'd be better off getting rid of it and getting yourself a real pet!"

The Italian dipped his head apologetically, "I'm sorry, yea, he's a bit ill-tempered-"

"Cats like that deserve to live on the streets! No wonder he was a stray!"

Tearing the whip off of his arm, he received a stern 'don't-attack' look from the blond and flattened his ears, hissing under his breath. But instead of attacking, he glared angrily at the blond and broke the front door into pieces on his way out.

* * *

Dino was a little worried when the cat didn't return for dinner that night. And when there was no sign of the feline the next day or the day after that, he gave his friend a call, "I don't know if I should go look for him…maybe he doesn't want to live here anymore, you know? I'm not very good at taking care of animals…" he looked out the window, "looks like the weather's going to get pretty bad though…"

* * *

Hibari was sitting at the gates of Namimori, tail curling and uncurling in annoyance. It'd been days now…he huffed, "stupid herbivore." Now that he thought about it, the blond had never actually called him 'his' cat or anything of the sort, not that he would've let him, but still, the blond didn't even try. Though remembering the door he'd destroyed made him feel a little better, he snarled at the thought of being pitied and hopped off to go beat on unexpecting strangers. When suddenly, he heard someone laughing, "kufufu, you seem to be in a bad mood, Hibari Kyouya. Could it be that you've become a stray once more?"

* * *

"I mean…I've never really called him my cat since I didn't know what he thought about it. He probably would've hated the thought of being someone's cat…anyways, it was really sudden, how he came here. If he hadn't been hurt that day, none of this would've ever happened. …I wonder what I'm trying to say?"

* * *

His tail bristled at the familiarity of that laugh. He looked over, "you're not dead yet?"

The cat in front of him smirked, "I wouldn't die that easily, and as I recall, I wasn't the only one who left with injuries."

He raised his weapons, ready to attack, "So what do you want?"

The other cat's tail swished about almost nonchalantly, "nothing, I just heard that the infamous Hibari Kyouya was taken in by someone, but apparently the rumors were false…" mismatched eyes glanced over, "or were they? Perhaps you _were_ taken in, hm? Was your attitude too much for them to handle? Or did you bite them to death? An ill-tempered stray cat like yourself…"

A cold grin appeared on his lips as he charged forward, "so eager to die, you've just volunteered to be bitten to death by me."

* * *

Amber eyes glanced out the window, "…it's starting to rain…Kyouya hates getting wet, seems like I really can't think about anything else right now…well, Tsuna, any comments? You're the animal expert here, was I being an idiot?"

"_Actually…I was really surprised when I found out that you'd taken Hibari-san in…I was even more surprised when you told me he went back for dinner every night…I mean, if you think about it, for Hibari-san who hates people to go back to the same place over and over again, I think it's his own way of saying that he's accepted you?"_

Dino's eyes widened, "…I…"

* * *

As the two continued fighting, Hibari smirked as he felt metal connect with flesh. The other cat hissed and jumped back. The rain was starting to fall when suddenly, a girl's voice was heard, "Mukuro-sama, there you are!" The two looked over to the girl with the eye patch, "it's starting to rain, let's go home. I bought your favorite for dinner tonight…is that your friend there? Would you like to invite him for dinner?"

Mukuro laughed and made his way over to the girl, "that's Hibari Kyouya, he lives at this school…and unfortunately, as great of friends as we are, he's too shy to accept any dinner invitations," he turned back with a mockingly sweet smile, "ne?"

Gray eyes narrowed, tail flickering in annoyance, "I'll bite you to death."

The other cat raised a hand and shook his head, "sorry, I know you want me to stay longer and play with you, but seems like we'll have to finish this next time. My cute little Chrome-chan's calling me. Hope you find shelter from the rain, Hibari Kyouya-kun."

As the two left, he could hear the girl fussing over her cat, "you got hurt again, Mukuro-sama!"

"Kufufu, don't worry about it, we were just playing rough."

"B-but that's a lot of blood…"

"I believe this is what you humans might call 'rough foreplay'?"

Annoyed, he threw his weapon at the other cat's head.

"M-Mukuro-sama!"

* * *

The rain was coming down even harder as Dino ran down the street. "I hope Kyouya managed to stay dry…" Turning the corner, he headed for Tsuna's school.

* * *

Leaning against the wall and listening to the rain fall outside, a part of him couldn't help but wish he was inside listening to the incoherent ramblings of the chef. But then again, Namimori Middle was a decent place, it was the place that'd kept him dry and warm all those times before, just as it did now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it didn't feel the same as when the blond did it…even if he always rubbed him the wrong way.

Suddenly, someone ran in front of him, "Kyouya!"

* * *

Dino was panting by the time he found the cat. Gray eyes watched him indifferently though the other's bristled fur said otherwise. Analyzing the situation, he felt a little stupid as awkward silence fell between them. Looking at the bloodied tonfas, he gave a small laugh, "sorry, did I startle you? Uh…so…did you win the fight?"

The cat gave a huff and turned away, "I didn't finish biting him to death."

"Oh…that's too bad," another moment of awkwardness, "say Kyouya…I'm sorry about the other day, I made him apologize in the end but you weren't there, and I'm not angry about the door, we replaced it with a new one so it's fine…incase you were wondering." His only response was a flicker of the cat's tail, "I want to know if you want to come back," he laughed ruefully, "I know I never pet you the right way, I brush you too roughly and force you to take baths, I can't get you to purr and we enjoy different foods and get into fights over everything but I missed having you around these past few days."

Hibari tilted his head towards him, gray eyes studying him a bit curiously, "hn?"

"We'll have to set up a no-attacking-guests rule though, I mean quite frankly, yes, you're a really ill-tempered cat and you could stand to be more social and maybe a bit cuter-_but,_ you're still the only cat I want around. You don't have call yourself _my _cat or anything if you don't want to, I won't force you to, I think it's fine as long as you're there. But if you don't want to, I have a friend who'd probably be able to take care of you better than me, you know, Tsuna…I could bring you to meet him and-"

"Stupid herbivore," amber eyes blinked and stopped talking while the cat continued watching him, "you brought an umbrella yet you're standing in the rain like an idiot."

"Oh, this? I kind of brought it because I thought you might need it and I didn't actually think about it using it while I ran here for some reason." He laughed, "I admit, that was really stupid of me, just like a lot of other things I do despite being a don…but I'll try my best, prometto. So what do you say, micino? Would you like to come back with me? Or would you rather meet Tsuna…? O-or…"

Getting up, the black cat stretched and muttered offhandedly, "you're alright…in small doses."

Dino smiled, "Kyouya…"

Hibari held out his hand expectantly, "Give me the umbrella."

The blond blinked, "Wait, don't I get to go under the umbrella as well?"

Gray eyes glared sharply at the other, "You're already wet so there's no point in you using an umbrella."

"Be nice, Kyouya!"

The cat frowned and took out his weapons, "give me the umbrella or I'll bite you to death."

The blond smirked and dodged the attack and took out his whip, "I figured it might end up like this so I came prepared"

In the end, they were both soaked to the bone by the time they got home.

* * *

That night, early in the morning, Tsuna received an excited call from the Italian. _"Tsuna! I did it! I finally got Kyouya to purr! I was petting him while he was sleeping and he started purring! It was adorable! I can't believe I finally did it!"_

Tsuna laughed tiredly, "congratulations, Dino-san…"

* * *

Nya~

One day, I will be shot for my summaries. I would've posted this up earlier but I ran into the brick wall some call 'technical difficulties' and kept running into it for days. And yes, I'm a not so secret shipper of 6918 just because it's kind of cute, Hibari's obsessive need to kill Mukuro..maybe that's just me though. But D18, they remind me of a more extreme version of Gareki and Yogi from Karneval and that's just love. Yea, so here's another non-tragic fic! I don't know if you'd label this humor or not...oh well, let's just call it that.

Translations (sorry, my Italian's probably not 100%):

**_Micino: _**kitten  
**_Che cosa? Un micino in la mia cucina? …oh, sei il suo gatto no? Hai fame? Ecco, per tu, buon appetito: _**What? A kitten in my kitchen? .oh, you're his cat no? Are you hungry? Here, for you, bon appetit!  
**_Va bene: _**alright  
**_È giusto: _**Is that fair?

Am I the only person who thinks of Pokemon whenever I read KHR? Instead of badges, there are rings, and instead of pokeballs, they have boxes...

Something along the lines of..

_**Kangaryuu has fainted! **_

**_Poketrainer Ryohei has been defeated! Received $300!_**

**_Ryohei: Damn, you beat me TO THE EXTREME! Come join the boxing club!_**

Or..

**_Gym/Disciplinary Committee Leader Hibari Kyouya: For disrupting the order of Namimori, I'll bite you to death._**

**_Gym/Disciplinary Committee Leader Hibari Kyouya sends out Roll!_**

Or even..

**_Double battle with Poketrainer Chrome and Poketrainer Mukuro!_**

**_Poketrainer Mukuro: Kufufu~_**

I could probably write a story about Tsuna going around earning rings...

Anyways..onto the omake, enjoy!

* * *

Omake 1: The Next Day

The brunet frowned as Dino walked through the door for a visit, "Dino-san, what happened!?"

"Oh…you know my call last night? I accidentally woke Kyouya up, and I don't know how or why, but he had his tonfas on him…I'll never figure out where he hides them. By the way, sorry but I'm going to have to leave a bit early so I can go home and take a shower because apparently I smell like an herbivore after I visit people."

* * *

Omake 2: And Again

Running into the Italian on the streets, Tsuna noticed that the blond was covered in bandages, "Dino-san? Was it Hibari-san again? What happened this time?"

The Italian laughed, "You mean these? I decided to bring Kyouya a cattail to play with…but then it ended up more violent than expected…"

_Gray eyes followed the plant curiously as it was wagged in front of him, "…what's that?"_

"_A cat toy, cats bat it around, no?"_

_Eyes never leaving the toy, he suddenly got the urge to attack it, "…bat it around?"_

_When he realized what the cat was about to do, Dino dropped the toy and scooted back a few feet, "N-not with your tonfas!"_

_Hibari smirked, "Too late, you're the one who wanted to 'play'."_

* * *

Omake 3: From Me to You

Dino couldn't help but stare when Hibari dragged what appeared to be a corpse into the house one day. "Kyouya, why'd you bring something like this home?"

Gray eyes looked down at the beaten figure before turning back to the blond, "it's for you."

Slightly happy yet thoroughly alarmed, the Italian laughed nervously, "Thank you, how thoughtful of you, micino…I've heard about cats bringing in little dead things they've hunted as gifts but don't you think this is a little…"

"You're not accepting it?" There was a twitch of an ear and a threatening undertone to his question.

"N-no, of course not! I love it, really! Let's get you upstairs and into the bath, you're covered in blood…" and as he led the cat upstairs, he frantically gestured for his men to remove the body from the house.

* * *

Omake 4: Where do they come from?

After the cat disappeared into the bathroom, Dino picked up the clothes off the ground and blinked at the lack of weapons. He was sure that the cat went in with nothing on him…he shook the clothes a few times; a tooth (presumably from the cat's 'gift') fell out but nothing else. Then a voice came from the bathroom door, "what do you think you're doing with my clothes?"

Amber eyes looked up to see Hibari standing there in a towel, tonfas in his hands, "where do those come from!?"

* * *

Omake 5: What does it mean anyways?

One day, after their fight over the remote, the cat looked over, "is what we were just doing what humans call 'rough foreplay'?"

Dino's face reddened, "C-che!? No micino, no, no, no, pre-preliminari-no, no, non è possibile…" he continued ranting incoherently to himself in Italian, but after awhile he turned and asked the other, "who taught you that phrase and in what context?"

Hibari shrugged, unsure of what the blond was freaking out about, "Mukuro Rokudo, this other cat I always bite to death…"

The blond looked at him seriously, "Is he your friend!? Do you consider him a _friend_!?"

The shorter boy's brows furled at the suggestion, "no."

"Good! Don't ever talk to him again, alright!? He's a really bad influence! He must be a…a…un pervertito! It's _not _what people call 'rough foreplay'-well maybe some people- but no! Normal people wouldn't be doing that! Next time, make sure you actually bite him to death-wait, no, don't, I don't know what kind of cat he is, he might take it the wrong way…just never go near him again, alright!? This can't be normal, even for a misunderstanding, even for cats, unless he's a do-S or something which I suppose could be possible but Kyouya's too young for this-how could this ever be considered fore-" a tonfa hit him from the side.

The cat snorted and changed the channel, "just drop it or I'll bite you to death."

In the end, he _still_ didn't know what it meant.

Stupid pineapple head.


End file.
